Filters with a filter element in a filter housing that can be fixed in the vehicle with the aid of a clamping bracket are known from DE 42 41 586 C1, for example. For example, the clamping bracket is embodied as a clamping collar that encloses the housing in the manner of a ring and can be fixed to the housing with the aid of a clamping device.